galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo Memorial Hospital
' Michelangelo Memorial Hospital' (ミケランジェロ記念病院) is a medical facility in Michelangelo City. It serves as Stage A of the first game, Galerians. During Galerians: Ash, it is no longer a stage and it was destroyed along with the rest of Michelangelo City and it's ruins can be seen during a FMV. Administered by Clinical Chief Lem, its staff includes doctors, guards, and armed robots. It is also infested with masked soldiers, Rabbits and Arabesque. Dr. Lem is the first boss to be encountered and fought by the player. The floor where Rion wakes up includes: the rooms where Rion was injected with PPECs, a surveillance room, a room with a computer to program keys access, a toilet, a storage, a freezer deposit, a room with an enormous machine for some experiment (apparently electroshock), another nearby with a chair where someone in past used telekinesis to write a code on a wall and staircase to the lower floor. The second floor explored includes: a room with several monitors (used by Clinical Chief Lem to communicate with Rion), another toilet, a conference room, a nearby room with several giant fetuses in glass incubator, a Storage for drugs and PPECs, an assembly line and staircase to the lower floor. Using another staircase in the great hall found after, it can be found another room with a bed, probably for experiments. The third floor explored includes: a giant blue statue of a woman, something Rion compares to a goddess. This statue is in a great hall which connected, directly or by several floors or another room with: a computer room, a room with painted walls, a canteen, a control room, a research lab, a test lab, an arsenal, Clinical Chief Lem's office, with a near balcony, a conference room with a secret passage to a room full of computers, a storage for Arabesque and a room with a interactive room and an elevator to the outside, that can be used only with Clinical Chief Lem's left eye. Despite the name, what can be explored of the facility doesn't look to be a facility giving medical assistance, but instead a research center. When Dorothy, Michelangelo City's mother computer enacted her Family Program, she took control of the facility, conducting several, highly unethical, medical experiments about human DNA, with the purpose to create a new superior species that would have destroyed mankind and worshiped her as a god. While Clinical Chief Lem is fully aware and suitable about what he is doing, it's unknown if it's the same for the rest of the human staff. Anyway, they never show to feel guilt or mercy while hunting Rion. Signs of experiments include: human remains in a cooler, a machinery to perform something like electroshock or brain stimulation, a room where someone performed psychokinesis, several beds to inject substance and a room full of giant human-like fetuses (one of which ends up opening it's eyes to peer at Rion during a FMV.) A file found reports Rion was brought in the hospital and injected with high doses of PPECs that made him lose his memory. When the protagonist wakes up in the isolation room, he is able to use his powers to get free and overcome the staff's efforts to contain him. When he gets information about his identity, he faces and kills Clinical Chief Lem, finally managing to escape Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h10m40s513.png|Rion's imprisonment device in the hospital. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h13m52s610.png|Rion being injected with PPECs. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h16m52s888.png|Masked Soldiers being dispatched. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m07s112.png|Soldiers halting Rion's escape from the hospital. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m25s720.png|Rion defending himself with his pyrokinesis. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m39s942.png|More pyrokinesis. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h18m11s327.png|Dr. Lem's control room. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h18m27s717.png|Armed Security. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h20m50s976.png|Close-up of an Armed Security. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h21m29s866.png|Rion killing members of the Armed Security with a Short. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h22m48s341.png|Soldiers using their rifles to shoot Rion with Delmetor darts. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h24m07s062.png|Birdman. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h24m18s784.png|Dr. Lem. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h25m12s893.png|Computer room. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h25m42s875.png|Rion activating the main computer to get information about himself. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h27m13s555.png|Rion being held at Beeject point by Dr. Lem. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h27m32s005.png|Lem in the computer room. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h31m14s893.png|Lem after being incinerated by Rion and having his robotic exterior revealed. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h31m56s994.png|Lem's robot form in the computer room. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h36m15s171.png|Lem's decapitated head. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h37m35s896.png|Rion in the hospital's exit elevator after defeating Dr. Lem. Vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h37m23s744.png|Another shot of the exit elevator. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h37m50s699.png|Soldiers waiting for Rion at the elevator's door. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m10s895.png|Birdman with Dr. Lem's head under his boot. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m23s616.png|Birdman stomping Lem's head into pieces. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m39s849.png|Birdman in the bloodied exit elevator after Rion slaughtered all the soldiers. ITEMTIM 0159.jpg|Lem with his red robotic eye in the hospital's computer room in the Galerians PSX game. ITEMTIM 0186.jpg|Painting of Lem in his office. ITEMTIM 0080.jpg|The goddess statue of Dorothy. ITEMTIM 0059.jpg|Close-up of Dorothy's goddess statue. Trivia * Despite being the first stage, Michelangelo Memorial Hospital is the largest location in first game and with the most extensive variety of enemies. It's also the only location in first game when, seldom, enemies defeated can be replaced. * Michelangelo Memorial Hospital seems to be a reference to Akira, a Japanese animated movie released in 1988 where the young protagonist after being experimented on is able to free himself using his new powers. Also, both protagonists suffer from shorts and discover the existence of a mysterious project (Family Program and Akira Project) the staff refuses to explain. The bed where Rion wakes up in Galerians: Rion is very similar to the bed in Akira. * The large "goddess statue" resembles a painting called "The Birth of Venus" made by Italian artist Sandro Botticelli. Interestingly, the painting also appears in Resident Evil: Dead Aim, an installment of the Resident Evil franchise, which looks to have been a source of inspiration for the first Galerians. Category:Locations